The Final Fight of Starcrossed Lovers
by Miko no Suteki
Summary: the final battle is won, but what happens when the jewel becomes tainted in kagomes hatred of kikyou who decides to make a surprise apearance from the grave? can kagome save the love she nearly destroys? rated for langauge and death(s)


Suteki: alright, this is another dark sorta fic. I wrote it while in one of my fits about how Kikyou should be annihilated and inuyasha should be kicked in the shins a few times for being such a jackass to kagome! Lol, sorry. I know that its not as good as I would like, but its short and I think that its entertaining. Please tell me what you think! If this disappoints you, check out my other one-shot (of maybe even February stars) for some REAL entertainment! Arigatou! enjoy  
  
Star-Crossed Lovers  
  
The battle had waged long and hard. She heard the screams of her companions as they fell one by one. The smell of blood was thick from the battle, and it clung to her nose, fueling her rage. She faltered as she became weary, beginning to give up. She watched as the hanyou before her slashed out in a never-before-seen anger, and in a brilliant light, all was destroyed.  
  
She walked over to the debris, and reached into it. She pulled out of a pile of charred flesh, the nearly completed object of alls desire, the shikon no tama. She took out the few shards she had with her, and in as instant, fused them together. She turned to face inuyasha with a sad yet fulfilled look in her eyes. The battle was theirs, but all their friends were gone. Sango died along with her brother, Miroku ended up being engulfed by his air void while trying to protect Sango, and taking the dead siblings with him. Shippou and Kirara had died at the hands of Kagura while trying to keep her from stopping Miroku's attack on Naraku.  
  
"inuyasha...its done."  
  
Inuyasha rushed to her side and embraced her. "kagome." She smiled as silent tears streamed down her face. Before anymore could be said, there was a hint of a familiar presence that had appeared behind them. Kagome opened her eyes, and her eyes went wide with disbelief. She didn't want it to be real, "Kikyou?" she said horrified, and immediately regretted saying anything. As inuyasha quickly let kagome go to spin around. What he saw almost scared him, but his heart quickly filled with joy. "Kikyou...but how, you were killed I thought!"  
  
The woman in the miko outfit smiled, and then spoke, her face cold yet smooth, "my dear inuyasha. Naraku couldn't kill me after all, seems it wasn't only Onigumo that held him back. I left, knowing then that this was not my battle. But I have come back to reclaim you now." Kagome's heart sank as she watched as inuyasha slowly, but surly, made his way towards the woman of her nightmares...the only thing she had ever hated, perhaps even more than Naraku himself. Then her heart clenched and twisted at the scene that was unfolding infront of her very eyes. Inuyasha was now holding Kikyou, as he had just held her moments ago. But then, he did something that he had never once done to her before, he stared into Kikyou's eyes, and kissed her passionately. And that's when kagome felt her heart break and begin to bleed. 'right infront of me! He knows I'm standing right here! Why did she have to come back? Its been two years since she 'died' at the hands of Naraku. She had faked it?'  
  
She was filled with a rage she had never felt before, and she made in known. She let her now-trained-miko-powers swirl around her for a moment, just blowing steam. And then she turned and ran away, as fast as she had ever run before. She couldn't help it, although she didn't want to, she was crying again. 'why are you crying over him?! Stupid, he doesn't love you, he never did. He lied when he said that he wanted to be with you after the jewel was completed! You fell for him, for his lies. He does not deserve your tears.' A new onslaught of violent sobs assaulted her as she dwelt on the thoughts.  
  
'oh inuyasha, how could you do this to me? I loved you, and I thought you felt the same. I gave you my heart, and when I need you the must, after I lost everything in my life, my friends and my family alike...you decide to thrash it apart, and chose to watch me suffer like this...'  
  
Inuyasha watched her fleeting figure, and he felt a tinge of guilt gnawing directly at his soul. He knew that she was standing there, but so was Kikyou. He thought her to be gone forever, but now she had returned to him. He couldn't help but lose himself in her. He knew what he had done was wrong, and unforgivable at best. 'How could I do this to you kagome? I hope you will eventually forgive me for doing this to you.' So, turning to look at the older miko, me stared into her eyes looking for an answer to his unspoken question. She nodded to him in understanding, and then released him. Then it was her turn to watch him run away into the distance, a devious smile pulling at her lips, and her eyes narrowed. "I will finally have you inuyasha, you will never return to my reincarnation after this, never."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome ran until she collapsed in physical exhaustion, her body unable to go any further. She couldn't feel any of the pain she knew must be there, the pain of her heart slowly shattering was overwhelming her. He breathing was ragged and sharp, still recovering from her hopeless cries of her inner turmoil. Eventually she lay still, with a dead look in her eyes, as her mind was far away in a dark world. She wasn't thinking any coherent thoughts anymore, just random images were replaying in her mind. She didn't care if she died right there, she had nothing to live for any longer, she welcomed the darkness that was slowly creeping into the corners of her vision. Her friends were all gone, her family forever out of her reach, the well destroyed in the battle, and now inuyasha was going to leave and betray her as well.  
  
Inuyasha came upon her still form, and he winced at the condition she was in. her legs and arms were bleeding and bruised from running into tree braches and bushes. Her hair was tangled and crusted in blood. He wanted to run away when he saw her eyes, but it was as if they had paralyzed him as soon as he caught sight of them. They were void of hope, life, love...all the things that had never once left her aura. He approached her slowly, until he was bent on the ground next to her. He brushed away the lose locks that were in her face, and she didn't even flinch or pull away. She never even blinked. He pulled her into his lap, and started rocking her back and forth. He didn't know what he was going to tell her, his heart was pounding in his ears, and he was shaking...  
  
He wasn't good with words, so he knew that he would probably only make things worse, but he had try. "kagome, I'm sorry." He thought that was as good a way to start as any. She stirred at his words, and then slowly sat up. She looked into his eyes, and then he flinched. She now had something in her eyes, but it was worse than it was before. He could feel the anguish and loss in her eyes now, and it nearly broke his heart. "kagome, I really am. I wish things could have turned out differently. But I did pro-"he was cut short as she spoke up.  
  
"I know inuyasha. Kikyou was in your heart first, and you promised your life to her first, I was only second. I understand that you are going with Kikyou, to hell, to wherever...I don't care anymore. You have my permission to leave...don't let me hold you back. I only ask that you be happy inuyasha...that's all that I ever really wanted anyways. That's why...I have decided to use the jewel for you, to fulfill your wish."  
  
He looked at her, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes as he listened to the emotionless, and detached words of the one that he had cared for and protected...the one he thought that he could love after the loss of Kikyou. 'my wish? She doesn't mean to become a full youkai does she?'  
  
"kagome...what wish?" she heard that damned voice speak out from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was, so she didn't, but continued to stare through inuyasha as she spoke. "to become a full youkai. my dear Kikyou, of all people you should know that is his wish, always has been. The one thing that you tried to get him to change. The jewel is mine now, so I will do whatever I see fit, no matter what you have to say about it. All you are is a fucking clay pot, for all I care anyways. But since you seem to mean so much to inuyasha, I am obliged to let you live."  
  
Kikyou's anger was well hindered by her will power, she could not kill the girl either, kagome was needed to finish what was left to do in order to dispose of the jewel...then she may die, that way she could have her own soul back.  
  
Inuyasha was silent as he listened to Kagome's bold and coldhearted words. In all the years he spent by her side, he never heard her speak so coldly, with so much malice in her voice...let alone use such fowl language. What had he done to her?  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to inuyasha. "Are you ready for the transformation? You will finally get what you wanted, the one reason you had for chasing after the jewel, will become your reality." Inuyasha looked into her eyes for the warmth he knew should have come with her words, but there was nothing, no joy at all. He then looked up at Kikyou, and then stared at the ground. He shook his head and without looking at kagome, spoke the most horrifying words kagome would ever hear, "no kagome. That's not what I want the jewel for. I want...I want you to use the jewel to give Kikyou her life back, that would make me happy. That way she doesn't have to continue to wander this earth as the undead, but can finish her life."  
  
Kagome didn't move, but her eyes turned completely black. "inuyasha...you fool." He apparently didn't know what that wish would mean. If she were to give Kikyou life, that meant that she would have to give her soul back, she would have to die to fulfill the wish. She began to rack with sobs, and then let out a painful and horrifying screech. Inuyasha backed away from her as she began to lift off the ground, and the earth beneath him started to shake with the power that was coming out of her body. The visible aura around her changed from a soft blue, to a fearsome black that crackled around her. "kagome? What are you doing?!" the power intensified, "if there's one thing that I hate inuyasha, its naïve, selfish, coldhearted, betraying bastards such as yourself. You will never be anything more than I worthless bastard of a half-breed...why did you have to do this to me? Did you get some kind of sick pleasure out of watching me suffer?"  
  
"no kagome! I never wanted for you to hurt! I want you to be happy, I swear that's what I want"  
  
"LIAR! Then way did you just ask me to give my life so that you can be with that bitch of yours?' she screamed angrily, causing inuyasha to flinch again. But then her voice softened, and she spoke only above a whisper, "you told me that you loved me inuyasha...you said that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, and I believed you...but in an instant, you betrayed me. Why?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth for a moment, but was unable to say anything. After staring back at the ground for a few seconds, he was able to tell her. "I do care for you kagome, if you can believe only one thing I ever said to you, please believe that. I thought that I could live happily with you after this was over. But now...I know that I would only hurt you, you would never trust me with Kikyou still walking the earth...I wouldn't even trust myself, actually. please, its better for you this way. You deserve better than me kagome."  
  
Kagome growled at him, the power around her ripping through the air, and it began to whip at inuyasha and Kikyou. Inuyasha yelped in pain as he was sliced in the torso, but Kikyou placed a shield around her.  
  
"I will do to you...what you did to me...just so you know how much you made me suffer, how you were able to destroy me." With that, she averted her sharp gaze to the other miko, and all the hatred she ever possessed, was visible in her eyes. She held her hand towards her, "say hi to Naraku for me will you?" and a shot of black light shot out at Kikyou, straight through her body, obliterating her in an instant ."ashes to ashes, dust to dust, bitches to hell." She smirked with pure venom dripping from every word.  
  
"KIKYOOOUUUUU!!" inuyasha screamed, but there was nothing he could do to stop the attack, and he fell to the ground where his first love once stood. He ran his fingers through the soil, where the ashes of her clay form rested. Three times...that made three times that he was unable to do anything to keep Kikyou safe.  
  
Kagome smirked, but then the power around her quickly fell, and so did she, landing on the ground hard. "...inuyasha..." he looked up to her, dozens of emotions swirling in his confused eyes, but mostly sorrow. Not only was he hurt to see Kikyou die once more, but it was at the hands of the only other woman that he remotely cared for. He had managed somehow, to turn the pure and innocent girl from the future, the girl that had taught him to trust again, into the dark miko, with shallow, malice filled eyes, that laid on the ground infront of him surrounded in her now black aura.  
  
Kagome sat up again, and looked at him, not a single emotion in her gaze. "how does it feel to lose everything that meant something to you? To lose your happiness to someone you thought you could trust your life to? Don't answer, for I know that even now you cannot possibly feel what I have felt for these three long years. You have ripped the will to live from my body, I'm only hopeful that I can do that to you also..."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Kagome...if it makes you happy, I want you to know that you have succeeded in that...I am sorry that you were never able to attain happiness, and I know that it was my fault. I do not deserve the will to live, let alone the ability to live...and now I don't want either." He stood, and drew his sword, watching as it transformed. He raised it to his chest, and was about to plummet it into his body. A tear ran from the damns of his eyes, but his face was calm, "goodbye kagome...I hope you find happiness elsewhere, I truly do."  
  
Kagome clutched the jewel in her hand, and then it began to glow in its now tainted light, and she realized what had happened. The life returned to her eyes as she fought off the darkness. The jewel...the jewel had reacted to her pure hatred for Kikyou, and became tainted in her possession. She succumbed to its evil power, and let herself get lost in her hatred. Now, inuyasha was about to kill himself, and she was helpless to stop it. this revelation went through her head in half a moment, and just as fast, she came up with the solution. She wished upon the jewel, and then found herself against Inuyasha's chest. Before he could register what had happened, he had impaled kagome with the tetsusaiga, along with himself. then, a bright glow sent him flying into the goshinboku, and ran the sword part way through it.  
  
Kagome smiled through the pain, finding the way her wish was fulfilled interesting. Inuyasha looked down at her in horror, "kagome!!!?". She looked up at him wearily, trying to hold onto life for a moment longer. "I'm sorry inuyasha, forgive me." She leaned up and kissed him with the last bit of physical strength she had. She fainted in the kiss, and inuyasha was left with her lifeless body against his. But quickly, he felt dizzy, and closed his eyes to the darkness. But before he left as well, he heard a familiar voice in his head, "we will be together forever inuyasha. I am happy now, I want you to know that. You can rest in ease, we will meet again. I will love you forever, no matter what forces we have to face. I will gladly take on the force of destiny once again, to be with you. But in the meantime, my only wish is to stay in your arms forever, and now...it may be fulfilled."  
  
He smiled knowingly, and with the very last of his strength, he lifted his arms to embrace her one last time. And with his last breath he would ever breath in this lifetime, he said the only words that his mind could process, "I love you, kagome." With that, the two lovers died in each others arms, the two victims of a forbidden love, a love that the gods themselves condemned. Now, the deities looked down at them in disgust, for disobeying the laws of destiny, binding themselves in a permanent spectacle to all, that in the end, love conquers all.  
  
Suteki: alright, so it wasn't as dark and gruesome as I wanted it to be, but I liked this ending more than the dark and evil one I wrote first. Anyways, review please! And thanks for taking the time to read it. I'll say it again though, I don't want to be known for this fic, so if you'd be so kind to read my other stories before you decided to put me on your "Authors- To-Avoid" list, I would appreciate it. hehe, okay, ja matte! 


End file.
